Star KO
A Star Knock-Out or Star Finish (abbreviated as Star KO) is a type of KO. When a character is knocked beyond the upper blast line, they fly through the background, yell/scream/say something/etc, and eventually disappear as a star. Screen KOs may happen in lieu of a Star KO in every game of the series, but it has a one in twenty chance of happening in the Tourney series. Star KO screams and Star KO quotes (Tourney 1) Every veteran from Brawl has the same Star KO scream from Brawl, and the Star KO scream used by Mewtwo and Young Link is the exact same Star KO scream from Melee. The newcomers' Star KO screams/quotes are listed below: *Heihachi: I CURSE YOU!!!!!!! *Doctor Doom: FAILURE IS BENEATH DOOM!!! *Alisa: It's... REALLY HARD! *Xiaoyu: NOOOOOO!!! *Ganryu: PRINCIPAL!!!!! *Azazel: I NEVER LOSE!!!! *Algol: HOW CRUDE! *Nina: SFXTK KO scream. *Anna: THEY'VE ESCAPED!! BUT HOW?!?! *Lee: WELL THAT SUCKED! *Charade: BEFORE YOU DIE-!!!!! (while impersonating Shin's voice) *Megatron: DECEPTICONS!!!!! *Shin: BEFORE YOU DIE-!!!!! *B.B. Hood: NOT VERY NICE!!! *Reshiram: I KNEW I COULD DO IT!!! *Zekrom: NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!! *Solomon Grundy: GRUNDY DOOOOOOWWWWWNNNN!!! *Dampierre: YOU COWAAAAARD!!! *Jack-6/P. Jack: POWER... ZERO... *Lars: SFXTK KO scream. *Asuka: NOT FAAAAIIIIR!!! *Bane: YOU GOT MEEEEEEEEE!! *Jin: ENTER STANDBY! POWER DOWN! *Kazuya: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! *Jinpachi: THE DEMON IS BREAKING LOOSE! *Miharu: FORGIVE MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! *Kat & Ana: AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!! *Hualin: Aaauugh! *Sebastian: AU REVIOOOOOR!!!! *Scarecrow: WHY COULDN'T I SCARE YOU?! *M. Bison: NOOOOO! *Jake: THIS IS BAAAD! *Ice King: GUNTEEEEEER!!! *Coco: AVENGE MEEEEE!!! *Hawkeye: AIN'T BEATING MEEEEEE!! *Rocket Raccoon: I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A-!!! *Deadpool: YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON! *Ghost Rider: CURSE IT ALL! *Spyro: NOT AGAIN! *Hunter: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! *Krystal: NO, FOX! *Gnasty Gnorc: Aaaaaargh! *Ripto: NOOOO! CRUSH! *Evil Red: YOU'RE TOO POWERFUL! *Hiccup: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!?!?! *Nancy-MI847J: THIS UNIT IS OVERLOADING! *Sentinel: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Astrid: I CAN'T LOSE! *Optimus Prime: AUTOBOTS!!! *Mamoswine: YOU IMBECILE! *Astaroth: YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?!?!?! *Christie: SFXTK KO scream. *Zangief: MY BODY IS MADE OF-!!!! *I.M. Eddie: IRON MAIDEN STILL GOES ON FOREVER!! *Dhalsim: YOGAAA!!! *Tira: NEVER AGAIN!!!!!!! *Xianghua: SCII KO scream. *Cassandra: SCII KO scream. *Sophitia: SCIII KO scream. *Talim: SCIII KO scream. *Pyrrha: PATROKLOS!! *Yoshimitsu: SCII KO scream. *Hulk: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Iron Man: NOOOO! *Juri: DAMN IT! NOOOOOO!!! *Cervantes: SCIII KO scream. *Abel: MY BODY!!! *Bryan: DAMMIT! *Jun: I'M SORRY I COULDN'T SAVE YOU, JIN! *Unknown: I'LL CURSE YOU TO HELL! *Ibuki: DON-CHAN!!!!! *Law: I GOTTA TRAIN MORE! *Seong Mi-na: SCIII KO scream. *Eagle; My stick's BROKE?! *Rufus: Oh, CRAP!!! *Lizardman: THE LIZARD MEN ALWAYS PREVAIL!!!! *Sakura: SFIV KO scream. *Sailor Moon: I CAN'T SURPRISE MY FRIENDS RIGHT! *Sailor Mercury: I'M ALL WASHED UP! *Sailor Mars: SORRY EVERYONE!!! *Lei: THIS STINKS!!! *Julia: SFXTK KO scream. *Alex: STUPID!!!!! *Michelle: THIS CAN'T BE THE END!!! *Blink: THIS ISN'T WHAT MY UNCLE SAID!!!! *Natsu: AW HELL?!?!?! *Professor Mole: MY SHEERING INVENTIONS!!!!! *Elysium: WHY DO YOU RESIST YOU SAVIOR?!?!?! *Sgt. Byrd: YOU USED THE WRONG MOVE! *Z.W.E.I.: DAMN YOU! *Edge Master: GOOD STRATEGY! *Spawn: SCII KO scream. *Rock: SCIII KO scream. *Gen: SFIV KO scream. *Zhao Yun: Guaaaaaaaagh! *Guan Yu: SEE YOU IN HELL! *Zhang Fei: BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!! *Zhuge Liang: I'LL BE BACK! *Liu Bei: FORGIVE MEEEEE!! *Ma Chao: I'M DEAAAAAAAD!! *Huang Zhong: I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS!! *Jiang Wei: THIS WASN'T IN THE PLAN! *Wei Yan: ME... LOSE... *Xingcai: How can this BE?! *Guan Ping: MY FATHEEEERRR!!! *Liu Shan: I WAS JUST POOR!!! *Guan Suo: I'M COMING TO JOIN YOU, FATHER! *Dian Wei: MY LORD CAO CAO! *Cao Cao: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! *Ding Feng: IT'S THE END OF MY POETRY LECTURE! *Sima Zhao: I WAS TOO BORED! *Guo Huai: NOT GOOD FOR MY HEALTH! *Zhong Hui: MY PARADISE! *Deng Ai: I'LL GET YOU YET!! *Lu Bu: DAMN YOU!!!! *Diaochan: ARGH! *Xiaoqiao: Wa ha ha ha haaaaaaaa! *Chun-Li: SFIV KO scream. *Zafina: BAD FORTUNES AWAIT YOU! *Kyo: YOU'LL REGRET THIS!! *Iori: THIS ISN'T THE END! *Yashiro: WHAT?! *Jhun: HOW COULD I MAKE SUCH A STUPID MISTAKE?! *Original Zero: How could I LOSE?! *Kusanagi: DON'T YOU PITY ME!!! *Thanos: BUT I CAN'T DIE!!! *Wazowski: AAAAH! *Kenshiro: YOU GOT ME! *Jagi: WHAT A MONSTER!! *Rei: AIRIIIII!! *Raoh: SEE YOU IN HELL!!! *Shew: THAT DIDN'T GO HOW I PLANNED! *Thouzer: ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS!! *Han: GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! *Shachi: WHY?!?!?! *Hyou: I'LL AWAIT YOU IN HELL! *Korra: YOU CAN'T WIN YET!!! *Katara: AAAAAANG!!! *General RAAM: YOU WIN!!!!! *Jonathan: I CAN'T BE BEATEN! *Jotaro: YOU CRACK UP! *Polnareff: MY STAND'S SWORD BROKE! *Joseph: OH MY GOD! *Kakyoin: UWAAAAAAHHH!! *Avdol: BAD FORTUNE!!! *Vanellope: RALPHIE!!!!! *Wreck-It Ralph: MY MEDAL!!!!!!!!! *Sgt. Calhoun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Magneto: NOOOOOOOOO!! *Mr. Incredible: THE INCREDIBLES NEVER FAIL!!!!! *Amy: I FAILED TO SEE THIS!!!!!! *Viola: WHY COULDN'T I STOP YOU?!?!?!?!?! *Starscream: MEGATROOOON!!!!! *Bumblebee: OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!!!! *Wolverine: NOOOOOOOOO!!! *Leixia: WHAT?!?!?! *Col. Joshua: MAN DOOOOWWWWWNNN!! *Annika: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! *Tommy: THAT ISN'T CORRECT AT ALL!!! *Pippi: MISTER NEILSON!!!!!!! *Lyndis: NOT AGAIN! *Batman: I CAN'T LOSE! *Onslaught: MY VISIOOOONNNN!!! *Count Dracula: MAVY-WAVY!!!!! *Mavis: DAAAAAAAD!!!! *Olcadan: SCIII KO scream. *Ruby: (cries) *Misery: YOU WILL PAY!!! *Iris: (extremely high-pitched screech) *Izzy: YAY HEY NO WAAAAY!!! *Jakey: NOOOO!!! *Cubby: AW COCONUTS!!!!! *Captain Hook: BLAAAAAST!!! *Harley Quinn: PLAYTIME'S OVER!!!! *Clayface: CURTAIN'S GOING DOWN! *Starfire: I'M OUTTA HEREEEE!! *Joker: THAT TICKLES!!! *Beast: TOO NOISY! *Flash: I WAS NOT FAST ENOUGH! *Raven: I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE! *Green Lantern: WHAT A LIGHT! *Col. Robert: OUT OF AMMO!!! *Anakaris: I CURSE YOU! *Starman: SUPERNOVA-ED! *Huitzil: SYSTEMS OVERLOAD! *Lili: FATHER!!!!! *Hilde: I CAN STILL FIGHT!!!!! *Bishamon: MY SWORD BROKE! *Jon Talbain: HOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLL!!! *Shy Guy: YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *King K. Rool: UGHUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *Killer Croc: GYAAAAAAHHHHH! *Mr. Freeze: NORAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Kunimitsu: YOU STAINED MY HONOR! *War Machine: MALFUNCTION! *Sgt. Rawlins: NOT TOO WELL! *Wang: YOU GOT MEEEEEE!!! *Robin: I'M BEATEN! *Waluigi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Lugia: MY PEOPLE!!! *Booker D.: AAAAAAAANNNNEEEE!!! *Marcus Fenix: DIDN'T GO AS I PLANNED! *Frankie: GET OUTTA HERE!! *Wilt: PENALTY!!! *Doomsday: CURSE YOUUUUU!!!! *Lex Luthor: I CAN'T DIE NOOOOOWWWW!!!! *Eduardo: NOT GOOOOOOODDDD!!!! *Dorothy: I CAN'T GO HOME! *Cowardly Lion: HELP MEEEEE!!! *Combot: YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!!!!! *Tin Woodman: DON'T DE-ACTIVATE ME! *Cyborg: BROKEN DOWN! *Mokujin: MOKUJIN'S DESTROYED!!! *Tetsujin: SERIOUSLY?!?!?! *Kinjin: I'VE FAILED MY MISSION! *M.O.D.O.K.: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Pvt. Trip: NOT MY DAY!!! *Lynette: GET OUT OF MY SHOP! *Dr. Bosconovitch: FAILURE! *Mephisto: I CURSE YOU!!! *Little Sister: I'M BROKE! *White Queen: MAY YOU SUFFER! *Wizpig: I'LL BURN YOU FOR THIS! *Zeus: I NEVER DIIIIEEE!!! *Kratos: YOU BEATEN ME!! *Deadshot: I LOSE! *Killer Frost: I'M MELTING!!! *Scarecrow Man: BRAINLESS! *Ippo: KNOCKED OUT! *Mamoru: RING OUT!!! *Shuma-Gorath: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Taskmaster: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Captain America: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Groudon: YOU CALCULATED THIS?!?! *Master Chief: MY WEAPON'S GONE! *Mitsuhide: I WAS TOO USELESS!! *Mickey: OH MY GOSH! *Kaioh: NOT YET MY TIIIIME!! *Minnie: NOOOOOOO!!! *Donald: Raaaaaaaah! *Goofy: Aaa ho hooooy! *Yoshimoto: Ya ha ha ha haaaaaa! *Ezio Auditore: HOW CAN THIS BE?!?! *Sulley: OH NOOOOO!! *Mr. Waternoose: MY SCREAMING ENERGY! *Randall: NOT LIKE THIS! *SuperMan: AAAAAAAAAGH! *Batgirl: FATHER! *Gan Ning: BELLS DROPPING DOWN! *Huang Gai: I'M ALREADY OLD FOR THIS! *Dio: DIO CANNOT DIE! *Sun Shangxiang: BROTHEEEEEER! *Shadow: GUUUUUAAH! *Naruto: YOU CHEATER! *Ichigo: THE ZANPAKUTO BROKE! *Plastic Man: I'M DEFLATED! *Penance: HELP ME! *Lu Xun: Eeeeeeaaaaaaugh! *Xu Shu: How can it END LIKE THIS?! *Stargirl: MY PEOPLES! *Cyclops: GLORY TO THE X-MEN! *Poison Ivy: DON'T REJECT MEEEE!!! *Catwoman: RAAAAAAWWWRRRR!!! *Gundam (through Amuro): MAYDAY WE'RE GOING DOWN! *Charlie Bucket: MY CHOCOLATE BAAAAR!!! *Veruca Salt: DADDYYYYY!!!!! *Violet Beauregarde: NOOOOOOO!!! *Mike Teavee: I'LL GET YOU YET!!! *Raphael: HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!?!?! *Mitsurugi: NOT AGAIN!!! *Ogre: DO YOU KNOW NOTHING ELSE?!?! *Inferno: MY FLAAAAMES!!! *Blaziken: YOU WILL PAY!!! *Hypno: I'M NOT DONE HYPNOTIZING YOU!!!!! *Ivy: HOW FOOLISH OF ME!!! *Hammer Bro./Boomerang Bro./Fire Bro.: Eeeeeeyayayayayayurg!!! *King/Armor King: Doooooooaugh! *Blanka: MAMAAAA!!! *Cammy: SFIV KO scream. *Rhyperior: MY FIGHT MONEY!!! *Gouken: Nooooooo!!! *Night Terror: I'LL DESTROY EVERYONE NOW!!!! *Necrid: SCII KO scream. *Magmortar: I'LL BLAST BURN YOU FOR THIS!!! *Rosalina: WAAAAAAH!!! *Guncannon (through Kai Shiden): WE HAVE ENGINE FIRE! *Guntank (through Hayato): GUNTANK'S NOT RESPONDING! *Gyan (through M'Quve): IT'S VERY VALUABLE! *SpongeBob: CATCH ME! *Patrick: SAVE MEEEEE!!! *Devil Jin: I'LL BE BAAAACCKKK! *Dragunov: DOSVIDANYAA! *Motonari: I DIDN'T WANT IT THIS WAY! *Gandalf: SUCCEED WHERE I LOST! *Leo: FATHER! *Agito: HELP ME! *Toola: I CAN'T LOSE NOW! *Area: I'M OFF COURSE! *Dr. Young: OH MY GOD! *Kanbei: YOU WILL BURN FOR THAT! *Eddy: Master HO! *Ralf: I'M BREAKING UP! *Clark: MAN DOWN! *McCoy: MEDIC! *Gru: I'M FINISHED! *Edith: UWAAAAAHHH!!! *Agnes: PLEASE HELP ME! *Margo: NO WAY!!!! *Khan: I CURSE YOU TO DEATH! *Saisyu: FORGIVE YOUR FATHER! *Blob: MY LARDY! *Malebolgia: I CAN'T BE BEATEN! *Black Adam: MY ISIIIIIIIISSSSS!!! *Lobo: I'M BROKE! *Captain Marvel: FORGIVE ME, SHAZAM! (thunder boom) *Leona: I'M HIT! *Heidern: TAKING FIRE! *WordGirl: OOOOOUUUUCCHHHH! *Ares: I'M DYING! *Wonder Woman: GREAT HERAAAAAAA! *Sasquatch: YEOOOOOOOWWWW!!! *Bowser Jr.: YE HA HA HA haaaaaaugh! *Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Ashnard: I'M BREAKING! *Sylux: YOU CAN HAVE YOUR THINGS BACK FEDS! *Noxus: I'LL ALWAYS BE BACK! *Matt: MALFUNCTION! *Inez: PROGRAM ERROR! *Jackie: INTERNAL DATA FAILURE! *Captain John Price: MAAAAAAAAAC!!! *Banjo: Oooooooaaaaoooh! *Greil: ELENAAAAAAAA!!!! *Merida: MY BOW BROKE! *Buzz: MEDIVAC NOW! *Roger Jr.: (kangaroo scream) *Ryuga: (painful wolf howl) *Zasalamel/Abyss: SCIII KO scream. *Setsuka: SCIV KO scream. *Nightmare: SCIV KO scream. *AncientOgre: Ackuuuuuuuh!!! *Storm: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Nova: UMVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Morrigan: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Hsien-Ko: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Jill: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Wesker: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Chris: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Ridley: (loud roar) *Nemesis T-Type: UMVC3 Heavy KO scream. *X-23: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Ken: SFIV KO scream. *Ryu: SFIV KO scream. *Himonlee: I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!!! *Kuma: HEIHACHI!!!! *Godzilla: GODZILLA WILL RETURN!! *Berserker: SCII KO scream. *Veronica: RESCUE ME SOMEONE!!! *Xiahou Dun: LORD CAO CAO!!!! *Ariel: YOU CAN HAVE MY DREAMS! *Xiahou Ba: YOU BROKE MY ARMOR! *Nameless Shura: HOW DARE YOOOOUUUU!!! *Martian Manhunter: I CAN'T DIE YET! *Skullomania: AAAAAAAAAARGH! *Bridgette: WHYYYYYYYY?! *Shareena: I FAILED YOU ALL!! *Mabel: DON'T LET IT BE THIS WAY! *Dipper: REMEMBER ME FOR MY WORK! *Wednesday: YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?!?!?! *Red Riding Hood: BEFORE YOU DIE-!!!!! *Rodney: WONDERBOT MALFUNCTION!!! *Ratchet: I CURSE YOU!!! *Madeline: I WON'T FORGET THIS!!! *Regice: I CAN'T SURPRISE MY FRIENDS RIGHT!!!!! *Deathborn: CURSE YOU IT CAN'T BE! *Pico: MY MONEY!!!! *Samurai Goroh: YOU BROKE ME DOWN! *Black Shadow: LORD DEATH! *Bio Rex: YOU DEVOURED ME! *Draq: I CAN'T BE BEATEN! *Boba Fett: WHERE'S THE MEDIC?! *Jango Fett: UUUUUUAAAAAAGGGGH! *Shingen: MY STRATEGY SURE FAILED! *Kenshin: YOU'VE SLAIN THE DRAGON!! *Rawk Hawk: PRINCIPAAAAAL!!!!! *Handyman (through Maxi): YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! *Anne: DIIIIIAAAAANNNNNAAAAA!!! *Clarissa: YOU GOT MEEEEEEEEE!! *Magnus (through Lord Crump): I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!! *Sabrina: ZEEEELLLLDDDDAAAA!!!!! *ALF: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!!! *Nicole: SAAAABBBBRRRRIIIINNNNAAAA!!! *Big Daddy (through Andrew Ryan): FAILURE!!! *Digi-Boy: SYSTEMS FAILING! *Gold Lightan: THAT'S IT FOR ME! *Alice: EEEEGYAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Eliza: THE SUN IS KILLING ME! *Sofia: WHERE'S THE MEDIC?! *Noddy: MY FIGHT MONEY!!! *Martha Monkey: STUPID!!!!! *Maya: ADIOS!!!! *Miguel S.: I CURSE YOU!!! *Shark Boy: SHARK ATTACK! *Lava Girl: IT'S THE END OF MY HOT LAVA! *Giratina: WISH GRANTED!!! *Milli: BROTHER!!! *Geo: MY SHAAAAPES!!! *Bot: YOINKS-A-DOINKS!!!!! *DoorMouse: I CURSE YOU!!! *Ineptune: Aaaaaaargh! *Daisy: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawooyow!!! *Wonder Red: DOUBLE DRAAAAAAAATS!!! *Super Why: SUPER READERS!!!! *Princess Presto: SPLIT PEA!!! *Alpha Pig: IT'S THE END OF MY ALPHABET POWER!!! *Lu Su: THAT WASN'T IN THE PLANS! *Deathstroke: You GOT ME!! *Dora: Woooooaaaaahhhhh! *Mike: I'VE BEEN DISHONORED! *Swiper: I'VE BEEN ROBBED! *Shinzaemon: DISHONORABLE SCUM! *Shinrokuro: UNCLE SHINZAEMOOOONNNNN!!! *Hioki: YOU'VE BEATEN ME! *Boots: (death monkey yell) *Robbie Rotten: TOO PAINFUL! *Kai-Lan: BYE-BYE! *Kiki: IT'S THE END OF MY SHOW! *Marina: MAMA! *Shout: I'M IN TROUBLE! *Twist: THAT WAS UNCOOL! *Stephanie: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *Sportacus: I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE! *Lu Meng: OUT-THOUGHT AT THIS FIGHT! *Betty: He GOT ME!!! *Luke: FATHEEEEERRRRRR!!!! *Darth Maul: Forgive... my... FAILURE! *Kit: WHAT A SCAM!!! *Archangel: THIS CANNOT HAVE HAPPENED! *Emperor Palpatine: I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU LONG AGO! *Spock: THAT WAS ILLOGICAL! *Barney D.: BYE-BYE NOW! *Baby Bop: MY BLANKEY! *Rocky: I'M OUT! *BJ: SOMEBODY HELP ME OUT!! *Apollo: AW MAAAAAANNNN!!! *Tinkerputt: MY EXPERIMENT'S A FAILURE! *Clubber: DON'T REJECT ME! *Ivan: I'M BEATEN?!?! *Jim: MISSION ABORTED! *Pang De: FORGIVE ME FOR MY FAILURE! *Tougou: YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ANDROSS!!!!!! *Flurrie: AIN'T BEATING MEEEEEE!! *Vivian: YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON! *Parakarry: MAIL CALL!!! *Bobbery: SCARLETTE!!! *Hannah: THIS IS GONNA STINK! *Beth: SOMEONE HELP ME! *Min: ZAIJIAN! *Kristen: THIS CAN'T BE! *Indiana Jones: I am going TO DIE! *Kathy: MY TEDDY! *Ujiyasu: (painful lion scream) *Angel: NOOOOOO!!! *Thing:: BEFORE YOU DIE-!!! *Chizuru: FORGIVE ME, MAKI! *Emily: WHAT A DAY!! *MC Ballyhoo: I LOSE! *Guo Jia: MUST BE SOMETHING I DRANK LAST NIGHT! *Jia Xu: I WAS WRONG TO LEAVE ZHANG XIU! *Donna-Alpha: Aah! *Peg: I AM TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!!! *Bloopy: It's... REALLY HARD! *Dr. Feelbetter: BEFORE YOU DIE-!!!!! *Chef Cuisine: COOKING FAILURE! *Sgt. Lookout: EMERGENCY WHISTLE!!! *Maestro Baton: STOP THE MUSIC!!!! *Meg: (cries) *HR-H: PITIFUL!!! *Imhotep: ANCK-SU-NAMUN! *Zoycite (English/French): MALACHITE!!! *Zoycite (Japanese): KUNZITE!!! *Big Bird: BYE-BYE! *Dom (through Gaia): DANG IT! *Ra's al Ghul: AVENGE ME MY PUPILS! *Gentleman Ghost: YOU WILL BEAR MY CURSE! *Darby: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Yukimura: FORGIVE ME MY LORD! *Keiji: YOU DO WELL!! *Koops: SORRY EVERYBODY! *Baby Bear: DIDN'T MAKE IT!! *Elmo: ELMO'S OUT! *Gouf (through Ramba Ral): BIG MISTAKE I MADE! *Deedee: GEEEEEEAUGH! *Riker: MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN! *Rooney: THAT DIDN'T GO WEELLLLL!! *Moe: I'M SORRYYYYY!!! *H.R. Pufnstuf: THAT'S HOW IT ENDS FOR ME! *Mary-Kate & Ashley: WOAHHHHH!!! *Gordon: THAT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA! *Gabi: I'M A GONER! *Zero-Two: MY OWN FAULT! *Toiletnator: I'M DOWN THE DRAIN! *Grover: FAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!! *Gilda the Great: IT'S OVER FOR ME! *Scott: I HAVE AN OVERLOAD! *Ashlotte: SCIV KO scream. *Dormammu: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Mermaid Man: SPLASHED OUT! *Barnacle Man: I HAVE NO SINS! *Master Chloe: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!! *Mr. Krabs: ME PINCERS! *Agent 9: EEEEEEEYYAAAAAAA! *Etrigan: RUUAAAAAAUGH! *Larry: LOOK OUT!! *Flying Dutchman: GO AWAAAAAAYYY! *Galacta Knight: YOU HAVE BESTED ME! *Maj. Cabot: WHAT THE HELL?!?! *Adeline: My life's WORK! *Feng: I COULDN'T BEST YOU?! *Zatanna: I CAN'T IT EVERYONE! *Hambrabi (through Yazan): NO WAY! *Lt. Gen. Longstreet: I'M HIT! GET A DOCTOR! *Squidward: I CURSE YOU BEAST! *Sandy: WE HAVE A PROBLEM! *Mojo Jojo: I'LL HUNT YOU BEFORE YOU DIE-!!! *Sgt. Kilrain: DAMN, THAT WAS UNLUCKY! *Daredevil: AAAAAAAAARGH! *Blossom: Its... REALLY HARD WORK! *Bubbles: DON'T SEND ME BACK TO BED! *Buttercup: NO, NOT LIKE THIS! *Dingodile: BURY ME WITH MY RACE! *Mystique: BUT I CANNOT DIE! *Chekov: DOSVIDANIYA! *Mindy: NO-O-O! *Meebeedeep: IT'S BACK TO OUTER SPACE WITH ME!!! *Battle Kenya: SI NZURI! *Denzi Red: TOO LUCKY! *Denzi Blue: I'M DONE IN! *Denzi Green: FATHER! *Denzi Yellow: DELIVERANCE! *Denzi Pink: THAT WASN'T GOOD! *Rebecca: THAT HURT! *Jeff Dunham: NOT VERY FUNNY! *Lara Croft: I FAILED! *Peanut: EEEEYAUGH! *Achmed: BY ALLAH! *Edgar Grant: YOU SAW THROUGH MY IDENTITY! *Bryce Adams: AMMO'S RUNNING DRY! *Worf: THIS ISN'T OVER! *Klaa: I CAN'T BE BEATEN YET! *Golbat: IT'S ALL FANGS! *Telly: UWAAAAAHHHH! *Huff N. Puff: HEEEELLLP! *Magolor: I'M FADING AWAY! *Big Bully: ME... DIE! *Celina: WHHHHHYYYYYY?! *Plankton: THAT'S NOT FAIR! *Jessie: WIPED OUT! *Mitsunari; IS THIS THE END?! *Nightcrawler: AUF WIDERSEHEN! *Rex: (painful dino cry) *Ieyasu: MY PEOPLE! *Nagamasa: OICHI! *Eloise: MOMMY!!!!! *Nina Cortex: DON'T LEAVE ME THIS WAY!!!!!!! *Pocahontas: HEAR ME SPIRITS! *Vash: THAT'S NOT FUNNY! *Belle: AU REVOIR! *Sorceress: EEEEEAUGH! *Marrow: BLUUUUAAAAGH! *Knives: DAMN YOU! *Lady Deathstrike: GEEE HA HA HA HAAAAAAA! *Bruce: WHAT THE HELL?! *Zurg: CURSE YOUUUUUU!! *Legato: HOW DARE YOU!!! *Tiki Tong: No... No! NOOOOOOO!!!! *Young Nina: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! *Young Anna: THEY'VE ESCAPED!! BUT HOW?!?! *Pinky D.D.: DIDN'T GO PROPERLY!!! *Pinky: BRAAAIIIN! *Brain: HOW CAN WE TAKE OVER THE WORLD NOW?!?! *Holly Hobbie: NOOOO!!! *Grodus: THEY'VE ESCAPED!! BUT HOW?!?! *Apocalypse: It's... REALLY WRONG! *Malon: BEFORE I KILL YOU-!!! *Heatran: MAGMA STORM GONE WRONG! *Muno: HOW CAN THIS BE?!?!?! *Foofa: It's... REALLY HARD! *Brobee: YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?!?! *Toodee: WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE?!?!?! *Plex: SYSTEMS OVERLOOOOOAAAAAD! *Pablo L.: HAVE YOU ANY SHAME?!?! *Tyrone C.: I FAILED!!! *Uniqua P.: I ORDER YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!!! *Tasha D.: WRONG WAY!!! *Austin V.: I CAN'T DO THIS!!! *Ramona: I'M WAS SLEEPY ANYWAY!!! *Beezus: YOU GOT MEEEEEEEEE!! *Midna: EXIT STANDBY! I'M GOING DOWN! *El Fuerte: NO WAAAAAAAY!!! *Impulse: IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! *Toadette: YEEEOOWZEEEEEERS!!! *C. Viper: MVC3 KO scream. *B. Biggle: BIG SISTER! *R. Biggle: I NEVER FAIL! *Shelby: NOT GOOD! *Remy: SACRE BLEU! *Penguin: OH HELL! *Lt. Gen. Browning: RETREAT! *Sgt. Dohun: OUT OF AMMO! *Lt. Col. Vandeleur: I'M A GONER! *Maj. Gen. Urquhart: SEND FOR BACKUP! *Col. Stout: GET ME A DOCTOR! *Lt. Col. Frost: I'M INJURED! *Gen. Maj. Ludwig: MEIN GOTT, ARGH! *Cmdr. Grabner: SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE! *Cortex: AAAAAAHHHH! *Pac-Man: WAWAWAWAWAAAAA! *Toc-Man: HOW COME--!? *Alph: (Wolf agony cry) *Forge: OVERLOADING! *Maggie: RUN MY FRIENDS! *Sue Pea: DON'T SEND ME BACK TO BED! *May II: THAT WAS NOT GOOD! *Dawn: YAAAAAAAAAH! *Entei: No! NOOOOOOOO! *Zuleeka: DOOOOOAAAACH! *Super Megan: MY POWERS ARE FAILING! *Lyra: I WON'T FORGET THIS! *Kula: BYE-BYE! *Elisabeth: THIS CANNOT BE! *Bishop: I FAILED YOU!!!!!!! *Pink Ghost: HEEEELLLPPP MEEEEEEEE!! *Silver Surfer: D'OOOOOOH!!! *Mean Emcee: UNDER STANDBY! I AM DOWN! *Seth: SFIV KO scream. *Doctor Strange: UMVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Caillou: SOMEONE HELP ME!!! *Bugzzy: THAT WAZN'T ON MY PLANZ!!! *Mr. Boyd: Oh, MAN! *Firefly: I'M MELTIIIIING! WHAT A WORLD! *Colleen: IT'S NOT GOING WELL! *Spectral Fiend: TOUGH LUCK! *Ardeth: YOU'VE BEATEN ME! *Rick: I'M HIT! *Chika: THAT'S NOT FAIR! *Kim E.: BOOOOOSSSSS!! *Julie: SAVE ME SOMEBODY! *N. Gin: NOOOO! THE SWEET PAIN!! *Captain Tina: OH NO BARNEY WE LOST HIM!!! *Pasadena: ALLEY-OOOOOOOOO! *Iron Fist: Lei-Kung... I have shamed you... *Oni: SSFIV:AE KO scream. *Steve: SFXTK KO scream. *Hwoarang: NOOOOOOOOO!!! *Paul: I DON'T UNDERSTAAAAND!!!!! *Michael: GET THE DOOR!!! *Palutena: GODS PUNISH YOU! *Riddler: I'M UNSOLVED! *Jubei: MY SWORD'S BROKE! *Shigure: ANCESTOOOOORRRS! *Tsubute: MOTHEEEERRR!! *Tessai: I'm CRUMBLING! *Ujutsu: IS MY BLINDNESS NOT WORKING? *Shijima: MY CLAW! *Yurimaru: I'M IN AGONY! *Zakuro: YOU RUINED ME! *Gemma: I'LL BE BACK AGAIN! *Recca: AW MAAAAANNN!!! *Fuko: SO THIS IS IT! *Domon: YOU'RE CRAZY! *Yanagi: RECCAAAAAAAA!!! *Tokiya: TRAVESTIES HAPPEN! *Kurei: I'M GOING DOWN IN A BLAZE! *Rachel: NO, I CAN'T BE BEATEN! *Freddy: I'LL ALWAYS BE BACK! *Penny: SAVE ME SOMEONE, PLEASE! *Constantine: DOSVIDANYA! *Nadya: Heee hee hee hee aaaaaaugh! *Dr. Tosha: LOOKS LIKE I'M DONE FOR! *Ulala: OOOOOOAAAAAAAUGH! *Living Laser: I CAN'T DO IT ANYMOOOOOOORRREEE! *Pyron: I'M BURNING OUT?! *Haohmaru: DAMMIT! *Nobunaga: TO LOSE TO AN INSECT LIKE YOU! *Congorilla: MY FISTS! *King Neptune: MY POWERS FADING! *Noel: KYAAAAAAAAH!! *Doc McStuffins: MEDICAL EMERGENCY! *Yusuke: MY SPIRIT'S LEAVING! *Kazuma: YOU CHEATER! *Hiei: MASTER! *Kurama: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! *Genkai: I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS! *Mukuro: I'LL BE BACK ANOTHER DAY! *Raizen: WHAT A WASTE! *Yomi: UGYAAAAAAAAHHH! *Captain Sparrow: WAAAAAAAH! *Rango: ADIOOOOOOS! *Darkseid: No, no! NOOOOOOOOOO! *Johnny: FORGIVE MEEEEE!! *Dukey: TO FALL APART! *Susan & Mary: SAVE US! *Evie: FATHEEEEEEERRRR!!! *Parasite: MY DINNEEEEEEER!! *Captain Planet: MAY THE PLANET POWER LAST FOREVER! *Kwame: IT'S... NOT... FUCNTIONING! *Wheeler: BURNING OUT! *Linka: I'M BLOWING AWAY! *Gi: AAAAAAAAURRRRGH! *Ma-Ti: HELP ME MY ANIMALS! *Aoi: I WANTED KAORU! *Tina: THAT WAS A REAL PERVERSION OF ME! *Miyabi: SO THIS IS IT?! *Taeko: Oh MAAAAN! *Mayu: WHAT AN ACCIDENT! *Mr. Tenagain: OWWAAAAAAAHHHH! *Juniper: IIIIIIUUUUAGGGGGH! *Naru: YOU JUST MADE ME MAD! *Mutsumi: Everythings, under, CONTROL! *Shinobu: I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HOME! *Motoko: I WAS DISTRACTED! *Kaolla: MY KICKS ARE NOT WORKING! *Motoko Kusanagi: ABORT MISSION! *Jingles: SMELL YOU LATER! *S. Stella: WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?! *Carlos: AYE AYE AYE! *Bonkers: ME GO DOWN! *Karin: OWWWWWW! *Sokaku: TRAVESTY'S HAPPEN! *Tizoc: Everyone, I'M SORRY! *Tung Fu: I ADMIT DEFEAT! *Kim: AAAAAAAGH! *Alfred: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Star KO screams and Star KO quotes (Tourney 2) All veterans from Brawl reuse their Star KO scream from Brawl, while Mewtwo (Awakened Form), Pichu. Roy, and Young Link reuse their Star KO scream from Melee. Likewise, all veterans from Tourney 1 reuse their Star KO scream/quote from Tourney 1. The newcomers' Star KO quotes are listed below: *Toon Bison: BARLOOOOOOOG!!!! *Bomberman: Noooo!! *Goku: AAAAAH!! *Bob: MY PERFECT BODYYY!!! *Maxi: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! *Xiba: SO HUNGRY!!!!! *Super-Skrull: NOOOOOOOO!!! *Patroklos: PYRRHAAAA!!! *Kilik: I FORGOT OF SUCH METHODS!!! *Rolento: MY UTOPIA!! *Young Heihachi: I CURSE YOU!!! *Toon Guile: Eaaaaaaa!!! *Mega Man: Waaaah!! *Zero: MVC3 Heavy KO scream. *Neneko: NENEKO FAILED, MEOOOOW!!!! *Cosmo/Unknown Cosmo: Heeeeeelp! *Evil Ryu: SSFIV:AE KO scream. *Akira: AAaaah!! *Pai Chan: Aaaaah!! *Dural: ... *Sailor Jupiter: CHEATER!!! *Sailor Venus: TO LOSE IN BATTLE! *Raven: SFXTK KO scream. *AVGN: FUUUUUUUCK!!! *Gaston: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Iguara: MY MASTEEEERRRRR!!! *Senishenta: I HAVE NO INSURANCE FOR THIIIISSS!!! *Eugeal: AH, MIMET!! *Mimet: I'M NOT READY TO DIE! *Telulu: I'LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE!! *Frollo: Uuuaaaaaaaaahh!!! *Meowth: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAIN!!! *Shin: YURIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *Mr. Heart: THAT REALLY HURT!! *Wonder Momo: AAAAAAHHH!!! *Shingo: THANK YOU AND GOODBYE!!! *Chin: This isn't goooooood! *Bao: TEACHER! *Vice: THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! *K9999: THAT REALLY HURT!!! *Krizalid: HOW COULD THIS?!!!!! Category:Special Conditions Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Terms